Such a cast housing is known, for example, from German Patent Publication No. 3,235,800. The known cast housing which provides for carrying live components in medium-voltage switchgear has a substantially cuboid-shaped design and has closable flange openings in front and rear walls as well as on the top and bottom surfaces of the cast housing for the passage of connecting lines of the live components. Such a cast housing is adapted to the design of the specific medium voltage switchgear employed. A conversion or expansion of this switchgear is therefore not readily possible.